


i thought it make believe (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пролистывает историю до более ранних сообщений и находит исходящее «Я в порядке, не беспокойтесь, уже на пути в номер», отправленное в половину второго ночи, и еще одно «Кажется я влюбился кажется он оборотень», отправленное в три.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought it make believe (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).
  * A translation of [i thought it make believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553976) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> Бета: caaaaarl :3
> 
> перевод посвящается котику adorkable. просто потому, что мне хотелось что-нибудь для нее перевести *сирца*

Стайлзу хватит пальцев одной руки, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз он просыпался и не мог сообразить, где находится. Причем виноват каждый раз был Скотт, и все ситуации были ужасно неловкими и/или отвратительными. И, к сожалению, совершенно незабываемыми.

Итак.

Прямо сейчас Стайлз растерян. Он не посреди леса, покрытый грязью, и не под бильярдным столом, распространяющий запах дешевого пива; и, раз уж Скотта нигде не видно… _где он, черт возьми, находится?_

Стайлз пытается осторожно оценить обстановку и внезапно осознает, что лежит в кровати голый. И не один.

Блеск.

Стайлз не полный идиот, так что остальные обстоятельства также не ускользают от его внимания: он в гостиничном номере и на часах 10.30 утра, на столе стоит нераспечатанная подарочная корзина, а на спинку стула небрежно накинут дорогой пиджак. Вместе все эти вещи могут сложиться в мозаику, объясняющую, что произошло ночью, но прямо сейчас Стайлза гораздо больше занимает невероятно сексуальный парень, который безмятежно дрыхнет на другой стороне огромной кровати. Сексуальный, будто с календаря пожарных. Или из рекламы нижнего белья. Настолько до одури сексуальный, что неясно, какого черта он _одним воздухом с ним дышит?_

Со Стайлзом такого обычно не случается. Разве что в мечтах.

И именно поэтому он просто пялится с открытым ртом как чертов сталкер, пока не вспоминает, что проснулся, вообще-то, из-за того, что ему ужасно хотелось отлить. Стайлз вытаскивает руку из-под подушки и так и обмирает, уставившись на самую поразительную деталь сегодняшнего утра: обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце.

*

\- Ты пригласил Денни, - с каменным лицом произносит Стайлз. – За что ты делаешь это со мной?

Скотт просто не знает такого понятия как «бывшие». Такое бывает, когда ты встречаешь свою Единственную Настоящую Любовь в шестнадцать и с тех пор больше не расстаешься с ней. Как результат, к двадцати трем годам ты даже не представляешь, каково это, когда из твоей груди вырывают все еще бьющееся сердце.

\- Но он же приглашен на свадьбу, - растерянно оправдывается Скотт.

\- Он _шафер_. Со стороны _невесты_. Это не означает, что он автоматически приглашен на мальчишник.

\- Черт, - мямлит Скотт. – Я не подумал. Прости меня.

Стайлз смотрит в эти огромные щенячьи глаза, полные раскаяния. Честно, он никогда не находил в себе сил злиться на Скотта, даже за дело, когда тот делал такие глаза. _Не подумал_ – очень точно сказано. Наверняка, Скотт просто добавил электронный адрес Денни в рассылку с приглашением (заголовок: «Вегас, детка!») сразу после адреса Стайлза, ведь последние пять лет они всегда и везде появлялись _вместе_.

Пока два месяца назад Стайлз все не испортил.

\- Ладно, - сдается Стайлз. – Просто проследи, чтобы я не натворил ничего идиотского, когда напьюсь.

Например, не начал умолять его вернуться.

\- Я присмотрю за тобой, дружище. Обещаю, что не позволю тебе сделать ничего, о чем будешь жалеть на утро, - успокаивает его Скотт.

*

Стайлзу хотелось бы сказать, что с ситуацией он справляется изящно. На самом же деле, он путается в одеялах и вместе с ними валится на пол.

Стайлз лежит на полу, сгорая от стыда и досады, пока горячий парень, на котором он, возможно, женат, не свешивает голову с кровати, рассматривая его.

\- Хотите вернуть товар? – неловко шутит Стайлз. Или не шутит. Потому что он действительно именно _настолько неуклюжий_.

Парень вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но никак иначе не реагирует. Стайлз торопливо выпутывается из одеял, хватает с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и буквально сбегает в ванную, чтобы иметь возможность сойти с ума и пообщаться со Скоттом конфиденциально.

Стайлз: КАКОГО ХРЕНА!!! ЧУВАК ТЫ ЖЕ ОБЕЩАЛ ПРИСМОТРЕТЬ ЗА МНОЙ

Скотт: СРЗНО ДРУГ У ТЕБЯ ВСЕ НОРМ ТЫ БЫЛ ПРОСТО В СТЕЛЬКУ

Стайлз: ДА БЛЯДЬ НЕУЖЕЛИ

Скотт: ТЫ ТАКОГО ДЕРЬМА НАГОВОРИЛ АЙЗЕКУ

Стайлз: ???

Скотт: А ПОТОМ СВАЛИЛ И СКАЗАЛ ОСТАВИТЬ ТЕБЯ В ПОКОЕ

Стайлз: ???????

Скотт: А ПОТОМ НАПИСАЛ ЧТО ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ И ЧТО ТЫ ВЛЮБИЛСЯ В ОБОРОТНЯ ПРИКИНЬ

Стайлз: ???????????????????

Скотт: В ОБЩЕМ МЫ РЕШИЛИ ЧТО ВСЕ НОРМ. РАД ЧТО ТЫ ЖИВ. АЙЗЕК ГОВОРИТ ЧТО ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ И ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ

Стайлз пролистывает историю до более ранних сообщений и находит исходящее «Я в порядке, не беспокойтесь, уже на пути в номер», отправленное в половину второго ночи, и еще одно «Кажется я влюбился кажется он оборотень», отправленное в три.

Он в неподдельном ужасе пялится на телефон.

Скотт: ЭЙ ТУТ ЛИДИЯ СПРАШИВАЕТ ПОЧЕМУ ТВОЙ СТАТУС НА ФЕЙСБУКЕ ИЗМЕНИЛСЯ НА ЖЕНАТ

Что ж, Стайлзу тоже это интересно.

*

В отличие от всех геев Америки, Стайлз никогда не чувствовал душевного единения с Леди Гагой. К сожалению, местный диджей, кажется, решил устроить вечеринку имени ее первого альбома.

Денни-то, наверно, хорошо. Денни, блять, просто обожает Леди Гагу. И прямо сейчас, на танцполе, у него, без сомнения, установилась глубокая душевная связь с еще одним столь же верным ее фанатом.

Стайлз кивает бармену, заказывая пятый по счету джин с тоником. Свадьба Скотта определенно вылетит ему в копеечку. Дороже Стайлзу обошлась только собственная машина.

Он набредает на сидящего за столиком Айзека, раскрасневшегося, довольно улыбающегося и сжимающего в руке наполовину выпитую бутылку с водой.

\- Потрясное место! – кричит ему Айзек.

\- Да тебя любое впечатлит, - бормочет Стайлз.

\- Что?

Стайлз смотрит мимо Айзека на Скотта, радостно отплясывающего с какой-то сомнительной девицей и… на Денни, обжимающегося с худощавым бледным парнем, покрытым татуировками.

Стайлз яростно проглатывает свой напиток и кричит:

\- Я сказал, что меня бесит твоя тупая рожа!

Айзек выглядит, как будто ему только что отвесили пощечину, и, господи, Стайлза точно нужно изолировать от общества, раз он оскорбляет _Айзека_.

\- Я, в общем, пойду, да, - решает Стайлз, перекрикивая басы «Poker face». - Не надо за мной идти, чувак. Я козел. Я правда лучше пойду.

Стайлз поднимается и машет Скотту, с трудом отвлекая внимание друга от огромной груди партнерши по танцу, указывает пальцем себе за плечо, имея в виду _Хэй, я сваливаю_. Скотт энергично кивает и показывает ему два поднятых вверх больших пальца. Что ж, хотя бы _его_ ночь Стайлз своим отвратительным поведением не испортил.

*

Десять минут спустя Стайлз выходит из ванны. Все еще голый. Впрочем, это место кажется действительно недешевым, поэтому Стайлз наудачу распахивает гардероб и, ура, находит в нем махровый халат с монограммой отеля.

Его невероятно привлекательный потенциальный супруг, как ни странно, все еще реален. И все еще в кровати.

\- Привет, - неловко выдавливает Стайлз.

\- Привет, - отвечает парень.

Стайлз пытается придумать, что сказать. Что-нибудь обаятельное и неглупое, типа того, что он говорил прошлой ночью, раз этот парень решил на нем жениться. Вот только в голове у него сейчас – звенящая пустота.

На барной стойке, отделяющей комнату от небольшой кухоньки, Стайлз замечает официально выглядящие бумаги, и даже с расстояния не составляет особого труда разглядеть напечатанные в заголовке крупные слова «О БРАКЕ». 

Вау.

Он подходит, берет их в руки и пробегает глазами по первым строчкам.

Что ж, произносить фамилию теперь будет гораздо легче.

Он поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с мужем.

\- Я тебя не узнал.

\- Ночью ты меня тоже не узнал, - хмыкает Дерек Хейл.

*

До отеля Стайлз не доходит. Вместо этого его заносит на Лас-Вегас-Стрип, к огромному фонтану перед отелем Белладжио, как, впрочем, и любого пьяного туриста. И, разумеется, его тут же заедает мелодия «В свете луны», потому что «Одиннадцать друзей Оушена» он смотрел очень много раз. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что мычишь это вслух? – спрашивает кто-то.

Стайлз разворачивается на голос и обнаруживает, что принадлежит тот невероятно привлекательному лицу и телу.

\- Теперь да, - отвечает он.

Парень оглядывает его с ног до головы, задерживает взгляд на футболке с надписью «Шафер», вышитой стразами, и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Это бы не моя идея, - оправдывается Стайлз.

\- Надеюсь.

Стайлз чувствует необъяснимую потребность рассказать, что он делает здесь – в Вегасе – в одиночестве. Шафер без жениха.

\- Человек, с которым я недавно расстался, был приглашен на свадьбу, - объясняет он. – Я худо-бедно справлялся. С этим. А потом Скотт просто взял и не подумал, когда составлял список гостей на мальчишник. С которого я только что сбежал.

\- Ее пригласили на мальчишник? – удивленно спрашивает парень.

\- Его, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Ищет там новую любовь. Активно.

Когда Стайлз произносит «его», выражение лица собеседника едва заметно меняется. Впрочем, не так, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал себя _некомфортно_. На самом деле, дальше парень говорит:

\- Позволь купить тебе выпить.

А вот это уже действительно интересно. Горячий незнакомец флиртует со Стайлзом на Вегас-стрип? Ха-ха. Со Стайлзом такого не случается. Это с Денни вечно флиртуют незнакомцы, а на Стайлза смотрят типа _серьезно, ты с этим парнем?_ Люди обычно переводили взгляд с Денни на Стайлза и обратно и говорили _Надеюсь, у него много денег._ Вслух. 

\- Стайлз.

\- Ох, - вздрагивает Стайлз, тут же смущаясь, что потерялся в собственных мыслях. – Ладно. Я за. Давай выпьем.

*

\- Ты меня помнишь? – спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек кивает.

\- Слава богу! – выдыхает Стайлз. – Я думал, что мне все это померещилась. Врачи практически убедили меня, что я сам все выдумал. 

Дерек награждает его пристальным взглядом.  
\- Все произошло на самом деле, - твердо произносит он.

Больше Дерек ничего не говорит, и Стайлз снова принимается изучать окружающую обстановку: брэнд на костюме Дерека, монограмму, вышитую на собственном халате, вид, открывающийся из огромного окна во всю стену, расположенного прямо за кроватью.

\- Ты наверно… ужасно богат? – Дерек кивает. – Не помню, чтобы я подписывал брачный договор.

Дерек смеется, и у него очень красивый смех.

\- Деньги в любом случае твои, - замечает он. – Ты есть в моем завещании. Еще с тех пор как спас Лору.

Шокированный Стайлз давится воздухом.

\- Представители моего вида редко долго живут.

Это Стайлзу известно.

*

Бар гораздо приятнее, чем слепящий неоновыми лампами, переполненный народом и музыкой Леди Гаги клуб, который выбрал Скотт.

\- Окей, - говорит Стайлз. – Ты красивый и ты за меня платишь. Поэтому я расскажу тебе о самом важном событии в моей жизни.

Парень, который все еще не назвал свое имя, хмыкает и подливает в бокал Стайлза еще вина.

\- Однажды я спас девушку. От оборотня, - вот черт, кажется, он действительно пьян. На трезвую голову часть про оборотней Стайлз обычно опускает. – Конечно, когда узнаешь, что она сама была еще более сильным оборотнем, все звучит менее круто… но я все равно ее спас! Сам! Мне было шестнадцать, и я врезал оборотню веткой. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, что ее семья была тебе очень признательна, - замечает парень.

\- О Боже, ее семья, - подхватывает Стайлз, потому что это, ооо, это самая лучшая часть его истории. Хотя ее он обычно тоже опускает. Когда не пьян. – Матерь божья. Ее брат – это единственная причина, почему я все еще жив. Тот оборотень, которому я треснул веткой, был несколько всем этим недоволен, и напал на меня через два дня. Логично предположить, что я не стал бы снова ошиваться по темному лесу, полному злобных оборотней, но... Я был идиотом. В общем, плохой парень был весь такой _Аррр, я загрызу тебя и ты умрешь_ , а затем буквально из ниоткуда появился брат той девушки и спас меня! И именно в ту ночь я понял, что гей, понимаешь? Потому что он был просто вау! Ты не представляешь, насколько он был горяч.

\- Неужели? – улыбается парень.

Стайлз согласно кивает, хотя от этого у него очень сильно начинает кружиться голова.

\- Несколько лет я был по уши влюблен в него, - признается Стайлз. – Но он пропал. Больше я ни разу его не видел. Никто никогда мне не верит, но все это было на самом деле. Именно поэтому я стал копом. Я говорил тебе, что я коп?

\- Теперь сказал.

\- Господи, ты такой красивый. Ты напоминаешь мне его. Ладно, пережив свою страсть, я начал увиваться за Денни, пока он не согласился встречаться со мной. Я просто решил, что раз уж мне было не страшно атаковать оборотня деревянной палкой, то убедить Денни встречаться со мной я сумею точно. Так и вышло. Пока я все не испортил.

\- Этот Денни – придурок, - говорит парень.

\- Он хотел, чтобы мы поженились, я уже говорил? Хотя с чего бы мне это говорить, я уверен, что еще не говорил. А я сомневался, понимаешь? И все из-за этого парня из леса. Из-за брата. Наверно, я ждал, что он придет и спасет меня. Это так жалко, да? Я как Белла Свон.

Стайлз с удивлением замечает, как у парня белеют костяшки пальцев, когда он крепче сжимает бутылку.

\- Я не думаю, что это жалко, - произносит он. – Как его звали? Брата?

\- Дерек, - говорит Стайлз. – Дерек Хейл.

*

\- Что ж. Я так понимаю, ты был рад меня видеть, - произносит Стайлз. – Я тоже рад, к слову. 

Просто совершенно дико, _неописуемо_ рад.

\- Но… брак? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком?

Дерек выбирается из кровати и направляется к Стайлзу, живое воплощение всех его мокрых подростковых фантазий. Рот Стайлза наполняется слюной, сердце сбивается с ритма, и Дерек смотрит так, словно _слышит_ это. Хотя он-то, вероятно, и правда слышит. _Оборотни._

\- Это была твоя идея, - улыбается Дерек.

\- Куча народа скажут тебе, что возникающие у меня идеи иногда бывают просто ужасны.

Дерек подходит, кладет ладонь Стайлзу на шею и целует его.

\- Однажды я уже упустил тебя, - шепчет он. – И не собирался совершать эту ошибку снова.

*

Пьяный в стельку – это уже даже не про Стайлза. 

\- Почему ты не пьянеешь? – заплетающимся языком спрашивает он. – Ты тоже оборотень?  
Они вообще не пьянеют! Я просто дофига знаю об оборотнях, чувак. Прочитал все, что нашел.

Парень молча оплачивает вино, отдавая за него просто безбожное количество денег.

\- Пойдем домой, - говорит он.

\- Окей, - кивает Стайлз. Они выходят на улицу, и Стайлз совершенно не представляет, где именно он находится. Сказать по правде, он не уделял этому должного внимания, но даже сейчас его это мало волнует.

Зато его внимание привлекает что-то неоновое.

\- О Боже, ты только взгляни! Это же одна из тех круглосуточных свадебных часовен. Ты должен, я серьезно, ты обязательно должен жениться на мне. Пусть чертов Денни отсосет!

Стайлз не знает, откуда у него возникла эта идея, но это точно самый потрясный план в истории всех потрясных планов.

\- Хорошо, - кивает парень. – Но не из-за Денни.

Стайлз замечает в его глазах что-то почти сумасшедшее. Когда так смотрят, это должно пугать, но вместо этого Стайлза всего ведет от этого взгляда, он тонет в нем. Стайлз неуклюже падает в объятия парня и, промахиваясь, целует уголок его рта.

\- Не из-за Денни, - согласно бормочет Стайлз. – Может из-за того, что это кажется мне правильным? Знаешь, я с шестнадцати лет ничего подобного не чувствовал.

Парень ничего не отвечает, но Стайлзу и не нужно. Он хватает его за руку и тянет в часовню.

Они произносят клятвы, и только тогда он слышит.

\- Я, Дерек Хейл, беру тебя…

И тут Стайлз понимает, что только что, случайно, упитый до совершенно невозможного состояния, он принял _самое верное решение в своей жизни._

*

Стайлз отправляет Скотту сообщение.

Стайлз: Добавь к моему приглашению +1. Он будет стейк.


End file.
